Generally, various computer devices provide a platform for object recognition in different environments. With respect to vehicle devices, object recognition has been implemented in autonomous applications in which a vehicle may use vehicle sensor devices to sense and avoid objects in a traffic environment. Also, within the vehicle cabin, vehicle sensor devices have been used to augment driver operations, such as eye tracking technologies to assess the driver's attention to vehicle user interfaces (such as music control, lighting, environmental control, etc.), and to adjust, or present, different graphic user interfaces based on past driver preferences.
As processing power and sensor device sensitivity improve, other such applications can be implemented for use within a vehicle cabin environment.